


Birthday Cake

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Domestic, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It’s Merlin’s birthday and Arthur has a surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt 'perfectly imperfect'.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Merlin tried not to laugh. He hadn’t even thought about his birthday when he woke up and found Arthur was not by his side. He probably had an early meeting or had gone to play footie in the park with their friends, which was nothing unusual. 

When he had gone to the bathroom, he had heard commotion from the kitchen. Oh well, maybe Arthur was back and made a mess trying to make breakfast. The thought made Merlin smile. Arthur wasn’t the domestic type, so it was always nice when on very rare occasions he did something like that. And then it dawned on him. It was his birthday, maybe that was the reason why Arthur was making breakfast. He probably had arranged for some catering company to deliver fancy delicatessen?

But now Merlin stood door to the kitchen and had a hard time to keep the giggles in. Arthur looked at him so proudly while he presented the weirdest and most crooked cake he had ever seen. Arthur had icing on his face and on the cake, he had run out of space, so the blue writing on the chocolate icing said “Happy B-day, Merli”.

“Do you like it?” Arthur asked, an excited shine in his eyes.

Merlin smiled widely. “It’s the most perfect birthday cake I’ve ever gotten.”


End file.
